Second Life:Kushina Story
by angelsakurat2
Summary: Rachel had a difficult life, at school she is the lowest of the social ladder, but at home is where she finds solace with the love her two fathers provide for her. She is content with her life, since no one outside her family know the real her, but she feels like something important is missing from her life. One day someone shows up and a whole new life is open to her. {Hiatus}


**Hi readers I put this challenge up before and no one did it, so I decided to do it. I encourage people to read this because I will put as much Narutoverse things in the story as much as I can in the gleeverse.**

 _Dreams/Flashbacks_

 **Kyuubi/Kyuubi**

 _Prologue_

 _RAWR!_

 _In the middle of the once peaceful village of Konoha there is a large nine tail fox in the middle of a rampage. All the citizens are evacuating and the shinobi and kunoichi are defending their home following an old man in armor holding a large bow staff._

 _This old man is Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage, also called the Professor from the numerous techniques he knows, "Defend the village!" "Hai, Sandaime!" The ninja jumped away and proceed to defend and attempt to chase the kyuubi out of the village. The fighting went on until a large toad with a sword appeared in the middle of the village facing the kyuubi. On top of the large orange toad is a blonde man with cerulean wearing a cloak with the words fourth Hokage on the back. This man is Namikaze Minato also called the Yellow Flash from his famous technique that won the third shinobi war called the Hirashin or Flying Thunder God._

 _As the battle was raging outside, a beautiful red head woman with violet colored eyes was lying down in a bed with a blonde whiskered babe in her arms, she is gazing outside and rocking the baby in her arms filled with worry and exhaustion and worry for her husband battling the Kyuubi. This beast is said to be able to create tsunamis with a flick of his tail. This person is Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina the wife of Namikaze Minato and is called Konoha Red Death from her battle prowess with her sward, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and special chakra._

" _Sochi, I'm so glad you're finally here. I've waited so long to have you in my arms." Kushina cried and hugged the newborn in her arms. She sat holding her baby as she cooed to the adorable baby in her arms. As she continues to hold her baby her husband shows up with a somber expression in his face. When she saw his expression she immediately knows what he wants to do and began to shake her head in a frantic pace and cries at the same time._

" _No, there has to be another way, you can't do this to our child Mina-kun." Kushina cried. She hugs Naruto tighter to her as if someone came to snatch him from her arms._

" _I'm sorry Kushi-chan there is no other option, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is the strongest of the Biju or tailed beast and cannot be sealed in inanimate objects." Minato said with a somber tone. "And before you ask it cannot be resealed in you and take it to the afterlife with the chance the Kyuubi being reformed in a couple years."_

 _Kushina continues to cry with a feeling of frustration and sadness because she knows what is going to happen to her baby boy when he becomes the Jinchuuriki of the Power of the Human Sacrifice. "Fine Minato, but if my baby is treated badly by this village I do not care if you are dead I will cut off what makes you a man with a rusted Kunai slowly and shove it down your throat." She said this to Minato with a straight face showing she is serious and will carry out her threat._

 _Minato pales when he heard his wife says this. He then grabs both his wife and son and flashes to a clearing and disappears to draw the kyuubi away from the village. When he arrives back to where Naruto and Kushina was, she used her chakra chains to hold the kyuubi down while he seals half of the kyuubi in himself, when he finishes he proceeds to seal the other half in Naruto._

 _Everything went as planned, but both parents are then killed protecting Naruto when the Kyuubi went to kill Naruto, so he will not be sealed again. Both parents soon dies saying goodbyes and their last words to their new born baby, with Kushina last thought being full of love for her beautiful baby boy._

 **Review this chapter and I am in the process of writing the chapters for my other stories, so look forward to them.**


End file.
